


Misunderstandings and Overly Enthusiastic Future Children

by Nightshade98



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, Female Robin - Freeform, I don't know what the views on sexuality are in this world, I just want my girls to be happy, I just went with something for plot reasons, I swear, Let them be gay and happy, but it's happy in the end, i guess?, momentary angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 17:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12347085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightshade98/pseuds/Nightshade98
Summary: While she got along well with literally all the other Shepherds, even Frederick after some work, Robin had never quite managed to form any bond with Lucina.  All their interactions so far had been Lucina telling her to stay away from Chrom.  And that one odd conversation where the other woman was angry because Robin assured her that she had no interest in the royal.  Which was one of the more confusing things to happen in Robin’s life. What she could remember of it, at least.





	Misunderstandings and Overly Enthusiastic Future Children

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a friend (who doesn't have an AO3, so I can't actually gift it...), who complained to me about the lack of f!Robin x Lucina fics, to which I agreed. Please note, I haven't actually beaten this game yet, so I apologize if anything doesn't actually work. I just want everyone to be happy.

Dusk was always one of the most peaceful times of the day for Robin. The Shepherds would make camp as the sun sank into the horizon, as long as they had made it to a favorable spot, and Robin would take it upon herself to walk around the camp, inspecting the army’s supplies and taking stock of anything that needed replacing.

Walking out of the staff and tome storage tent, she made a note that they would need to stop in a town soon for restocking. Some of the staves were looking particularly worn, _probably only a few uses away from breaking_ , her tactician’s instincts told her. The last thing they needed was for their army to be without healers in their next encounter. Their stock of tomes looked good, but Robin knew her own personal lightning tome was starting to fray around the edges. She needed to start balancing it more with her other tomes, along with her sword. It was simply poor tactics to depend on one type of attack, after all.

She was still deep in though as she entered the storage tent of their more physical weapons. A pair of armored hands stopped her in her tracks, and the tactician jumped as her head shot up to see Cordelia smirking at her.

“Someone seems a bit distracted.” The Pegasus Knight commented.

“Just making plans for a supply run.” Robin answered with a smile and a shrug. “Sorry for almost running into you.”

“No problem.” Cordelia waved off. “I was actually looking over of all the weapons myself.”

“Oh! Thank you.”

“We’ll need to grab some more lances in the next town.” Cordelia looked behind her at the wall of weapons, all meticulously arranged. Her doing no doubt. “Arrows too.”

Robin nodded as she looked around the taller woman to the weapon racks, startling as she saw Sumia in a corner engrossed in a book.

“Sumia, I didn’t see you there.” Robin offered as an apology, raising a hand at the woman. The brunette looked up from her book and offered her a sweet smile.

“Don’t worry, Robin.” Sumia assured her. “I was just keeping Cordelia company while she worked with the weapons. I figured it was best if I kept to the corner, away from the weapon racks. I couldn’t knock them over that way.”

“And I appreciate it.” Cordelia offered her fellow Pegasus Knight a smile before seeming to realize something. “The company, I mean, not the knocking things over. Which I’m sure you wouldn’t have.”

“You’re sweet, but I know my… limits.” Sumia shrugged, but Robin could see the beginnings of a blush color her cheeks.

“Right. So.” Cordelia turned back to Robin, and she had to hold back a snort at seeing a matching dusting of pink of her face as well. “Weapons are all taken care of. I think I heard the meal bell as you came in. Shall we?”

“Dinner sounds great.” Sumia placed a ribbon in her book and joined the other two at the mouth of the tent.

“You go ahead, I’m going to make sure night watch is all sorted.” Robin answered, stepping aside so the two friends could head to the meal tent, smiling fondly after them.

It seemed like a lifetime ago that Robin had awoken in that field, not being able to remember much other than Chrom’s name, and after some time, her own. Back then she would have never imagined being a part of a group like this. Friends, all banded together with a goal to protect all those that needed protecting. She would have never imagined forging such strong bonds with so many people.

And if joining the Shepherds seemed crazy, then her life of late was just plain impossible. Joining up with her comrade’s future children to stop the rise of some long dead god-dragon and the literal end of the world. It sounded like something out of a fantasy novel. Truly inconceivable. And yet, here they were.

Though, it may have all been worth it just to see Chrom’s face when Owain ran up to Lissa, screaming “Mother!” before embracing her. The little eye twitch as Chrom mouthed “Mother?” still made her chuckle a bit. No matter how old the healer got, she would always be Chrom’s little sister.

For the second time Robin found herself wondering while lost in thought, though this time she managed to run straight into someone’s back instead of a pair of hands to gently stop her.

“Sorry!” Robin exclaimed as she picked herself up. “I wasn’t watching-”

She cut off as she met a pair of bright blue eyes, narrowed in a glare.

“Lucina.” Robin greeted, feeling her heart move into her throat.

While she got along well with literally all the other Shepherds, even Frederick after some work, Robin had never quite managed to form any bond with Lucina. All their interactions so far had been Lucina telling her to stay away from Chrom. And that one odd conversation where the other woman was angry because Robin assured her that she had no interest in the royal. Which was one of the more confusing things to happen in Robin’s life. What she could remember of it, at least.

“It benefits no one for you to be wondering the camp distracted.” Lucina crossed her arms and stared down at her. Not for the first time, Robin cursed how short she was. For once she wished _she_ could be the one to stare down at someone.

“I was just going over the night watch schedule in my head.” Robin managed to get out. “I apologize.”

With a dismissive noise, Lucina tuned and walked away from Robin, straight towards the meal tent. Free of her glare, Robin could finally take a deep breath and collect herself. No more walking around distracted. Robin wasn’t sure her heart could take it.

 

**XXXXX**

 

A few more days into their travels, and they had managed to pick up another future-child, adding to the steadily growing ranks. Inigo seemed nice enough, if he would just stop flirting with quite literally every woman around camp, sans Olivia. Robin had taken to avoiding him if she was alone, not really enjoying his particular brand of “friendliness”.

With all the new recruits, Robin just wished she was closer to Lucina to get an idea of how many more time-jumpers they were to expect, and their classes. It would be good to plan in advance, instead of trying to fit in the new members on the fly. But she was decently sure Lucina wouldn’t tell her, even if Robin asked nicely.

Jabbing her spoon harshly into the porridge in front of her, Robin was glad she was eating breakfast alone this morning. No one else deserved to be around her while she was sulking. It didn’t happen often, but her favorite wind tome finally poofed into dust yesterday, and on top of being responsible for the strategy of all the new members, she just wasn’t in the best mood this morning.

“Robin!” Her head shot up at the angry tone in which her name was begin yelled across the hall. Robin briefly considered escaping through the window behind her at the sight of an angry Lucina stomping towards her.

“Lucina, what-”

“You promised me.” The woman practically growled through gritted teeth. Robin was pretty sure she preferred the screaming. “You promised me that you had no interest in Chrom.” Nope. Low growling was better. Less people could hear her that way.

“I don’t!” Robin’s voice came out a little too desperate. It made her sound guilty, which was decidedly _not good_. But she just wanted Lucina to believe her. “I thought we were done with this?”

“We were!” Her voice was rising again. Not good. “That was before I caught you mooning after him like a lovesick schoolgirl!”

Now people were beginning to glance over at the two women, or particularly at the fuming Lucina. Luckily not many people were up this early, and Lucina wasn’t quite yelling yet, but Robin wasn’t going to take any chances.

Grumbling some choice swears under her breath, Robin stood abruptly, causing Lucina to take a step back in surprise. Before she lost her nerve, she grabbed the cuff of Lucina’s sleeve and forcibly drug her out of the mess hall.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Lucina demanded as she tried to tug her sleeve free. Apparently no one told the princess that it took quite the grip to hold on to a tome as magic was released. There was no way she was getting that sleeve free of Robin’s iron grip.

Once in a nice secluded corner behind the weapons tent, Robin drug the other girl in front of her so they could stare one another down.

“Alright, what in the world are you talking about?” Robin demanded.

Lucina seemed surprised at Robin’s snapped question, but recovered soon enough. “I’m talking about the way you stare at my father! All wistful and- and like you want to be with him! You think no one is watching, you are careful, I’ll give you that, but I don’t trust you around him. So I watch you. And you watch him.”

“I thought we were past this.” Robin sighed, running a hand over her face.

“I wanted to be!” Lucina snapped and stamped her foot. Honest to Naga, stamped her foot like a spoiled child who didn’t get what she wanted. “But you can't deny this, Robin.”

Between Lucina’s attitude, her earlier annoyance, and the stress of the war, Robin felt something in her just snap. She normally tried to be so diplomatic, but she was so far beyond diplomacy with this infuriating woman.

“I like girls!” Robin found herself shouting at Lucina.

The fight all seemed to drain out of Lucina at once. “What?” Her voice, previously so sharp, came out small.

“I can't be in love with your father, because I like woman. The way that I’m supposed to like men.” Robin felt the panic begin to rise in her. She didn’t talk about this. No one needed to know. It wasn’t relevant to the war.

“I didn’t know-”

“No one does.” Robin muttered and closed her eyes. “I woke up with no memories in a field alone. I don’t know how Ylisse views people like me. And I don’t need my army not trusting me just because I'm… different.” She sighed and looked back up at Lucina, who looked like she was about to bolt. “I don’t look at Chrom the way you think. I look at your _parents_ like that. Because I want what they have, but I'm not sure if I’m allow to.”

“I- I’m sorry.” With a quick muttered apology, Lucina turned tail and ran. Robin could feel the tears well up in her eyes. Once she had started, she just couldn’t stop herself form explaining. It all just came tumbling out, and good or bad, Lucina now knew.

 

**XXXXX**

 

After the disastrous encounter, Robin noticed that Lucina was very deliberately avoiding her. She was pretty sure she even saw the other woman physically jump into the medical tent once so that they didn’t have to pass one another.

Lucina was even avoiding her on the battlefield, fighting with literally anyone else. Even though the two were never close, they always fought together well. When Robin went in with her sword, Lucina had her back, parrying any strike that Robin couldn’t. And when Robin was using magic, she would soften up targets for Lucina to cut down easily.

Robin could have confronted Lucina. Avoidance on the battlefield could become a serious problem. But in truth, Robin was terrified. She shared something deeply personal with Lucina, maybe not intentionally, and now the other woman wanted nothing to do with her. Robin figured it was better than Lucina openly displaying her disgust for what Robin was.

As they marched, Robin was sure that her mood was noticed by nearly every one of her friends. Chrom kept coming over and asking if everything was alright, then offering an awkward pat on the shoulder when she would dismiss his concerns. Sully’s solution was to force Robin to spar with her, but after the tactician almost got a spear through the gut, that was ended.

Gaius tried to bake her pies. Sumia tried to share books. Cordelia started taking stock of everything around camp. Even Panne tried to help, sitting her down and telling her that moping was unbecoming of a leader, and that she was better than that.

So Robin put on a brave face and forced herself to act normally. She couldn’t tell anyone what was wrong. She didn’t have it in her to be rejected twice over.

Soon she was deploying out units to face a mercenary band who, based on rumors, was being led by a man calling himself Chrom. Of course, barley a few minutes into the battle and Chrom was recruiting a new girl, Cynthia, into the Shepherds. Though she seemed far more enthusiastic than skilled, but nevertheless, they were soon returning back to their camp victorious.

Regardless of the unexpected addition, and the stress of planning around _another_ new unit, Robin was in a good mood. They had salvaged some good gear from the battlefield, and some junk she was sure Anna could manage to sell to someone.

“Mother!” The exclamation in Robin’s ear had her jumping into the air in surprise. It shouldn’t have been a surprise. Of course the new recruit was someone’s child.

What she didn’t expect was for the brunette Pegasus Knight to vault off her mount and rush Cordelia, enveloping her into a hug. Robin would have never pegged her as Cordelia’s child. Severa, yes. This new girl? No.

Speaking of the prickly mercenary, Severa jogged up to Cynthia, making a “cut it out” motion with her hands. Unfortunately, Cynthia didn’t seem to understand whatever Severa was trying to get across. She released a still shocked Cordelia and turned to Severa.

“Sev! You’re here already!” She hugged the other girl, who seemed panicked all of the sudden. “I mean, of course you are. You always were leagues ahead of me, even if you wouldn’t admit it. Where’s Mom? I want to meet her!”

“You just met her.” Severa put on a painfully fake smile and nodded at Cordelia, who finally seemed to be coming out of the shock of having not only one, but two fully grown children from the future.

“No silly. Mom.” Cynthia pulled back with a confused expression, then caught sight of something over Severa’s shoulder.

“Mom!” Ignoring Severa’s choked noise, Cynthia charged straight at Sumia, who had just stepped out of the healer’s tent, and latched onto her.

“Wait, Mom?” Cordelia squeaked out, staring at Sumia, who looked halfway between joy and confusion as she hugged the new girl back.

“Hm?” Sumia looked up at Cordelia, then seemed to notice everyone was now staring between the two women. “Um, what’s going on?”

“Mother.” Cordelia pointed to herself, getting a nod from an exasperated Severa. She then pointed to Sumia. “Mom.” Another nod.

It took all of three seconds for the two women to go as red as Cordelia’s hair.

“I was trying to let you two figure it out yourselves.” Severa scoffed at her, apparently, sister. “But I can't say I’m upset. You two were hopeless.”

“Excuse me?” Cordelia’s voice, while not quite a squeak anymore, was definitely higher than it had any right to be.

“Look, just talk it out. You like her, she likes you.” Severa waved off, but Robin could see the worry in her eyes. These were her parents, even if she tried to play it off like she didn’t care.

The two women in question locked gazes, and Sumia offered Cordelia a smile. Letting out a sigh of relief, Cordelia walked over to her, and the two went of to no doubt talk.

And with the excitement over, those gathered dispersed. But Robin found herself rooted in place. No one was glaring. No one was whispering hateful comments. No one seemed to care that they had two children in camp that were the daughters of two women.

It felt like a weight was lifted off her chest. But then a sudden realization hit her like a bucket of water. Lucina was friends with Severa. Probably closer to her than any of the other children they had found. She had to have known about Severa’s parents.

“Robin.” For the second time that day Robin found herself jumping into the air. Spinning towards the voice, she saw Lucina standing there, looking rather guilty. “Can we talk?”

“You knew.” Robin found herself saying. Instead of answering, Robin found herself being drug away by the cuff of her sleeve. In any other situation, she may have found the role reversal funny.

Once again Robin found herself in a secluded corner of camp with Lucina, only this time, the other woman looked very unsure of herself. No righteous anger. No accusations. Just a girl, fidgeting in nervousness, not meeting Robin’s eyes.

“I knew about Severa and Cynthia’s parents, yes.” Lucina said suddenly.

“You didn’t tell me.”

“Sumia and Cordelia’s relationship isn’t any of my business.” Lucina countered, though it lacked the usual bite.

“No.” Robin shook her head, still reeling. “You didn’t tell me that no one cared if two woman were together.”

“Some people do.” Lucina told her sadly. “The Shepherds are good people, who only judge based on your contributions to the group. And yes, the majority of Ylisse doesn’t care in my time. But I know that there are bad people out there too. Severa didn’t like talking about it, but I know she met a few of them in her time.”

“So why were you avoiding me?” Robin asked, desperation leaking into her voice. “I can't believe you’re one of those ‘bad people’.”

“No!” Lucina’s head shot up and she looked at Robin, eyes pleading. “I would never hold that against someone.”

“Then why?”

“I was ashamed.” Lucina admitted, fighting to keep eye contact. “I acted like a spoiled brat, so sure I was in the right. I never considered that there could be another reason for your actions.”

“Oh.”

“And I hated how scared you looked when you admitted those things to me. Like I made you feel unsafe.” Lucina took a shuddering breath and looked up, trying to get herself under control. “I came back to help people. To protect my father. I never considered that I should be protecting you, too.”

“Lucina-”

Lucina didn’t let her interrupt, launching into a rambled apology. “Because you’re so strong. And I envied that. You were exactly the kind of woman I could see my father falling for. And thinking that you were pining after him? I thought you were so much better than that. That you deserved so much better than that. So I got mad. And I just decided to focus it all on you. And I am so sorry.”

“Next time, can you just tell me that before you go off and avoid me?” Robin let out a watery laugh.

“Next time?!” Lucina looked panicked. “I would never!”

“It was a joke.” Robin assured her. “I accept your apology. Thank you.”

“I feel like it shouldn’t be that easy.” Lucina mumbled, but offered a smile back.

“Your apology was quite good.” Robin assured her. “If not a bit ramble-y.”

“I’m not always good with admitting my mistakes.” Lucina shrugged, but still looked a bit unsure.

“Most people aren’t.” Robin assured her. “So you think I’m strong?” Lucina groaned and threw her head back. “And so much better than pining after your father? I thought he was perfect?”

“Please stop.”

Robin decided she liked this flustered Lucina. She was rather cute when she was blushing. “So what do I deserve?”

Lucina rolled her eyes at Robin’s playful words and muttered, “better than me, that’s for sure.”

Both women seemed shocked at the admission. Lucina looked at Robin with wide eyes, and Robin just gaped back, mouth open.

“Please just forget that.” Lucina finally sputtered out.

“Oh.” Robin found herself saying. “Wow.”

“Please.”

“Is that why you hated the idea of me going after your dad?” Robin asked, still trying to process.

“Um, maybe?” Lucina grimaced. “Not at first. At first I really didn’t trust you. But then I followed you around, and saw how kind and smart and strong you were. And we really can forget I said anything and I can just go.”

“I think you’re incredibly strong, too, you know.” Robin reached out and took Lucina’s hand tentatively. “And dedicated. Noble. Resourceful. Kind, though it took a while to see that one.” Robin teased.

“Robin, I'm still amazed that you forgave me. I think I may be delirious right now, I’m going to be honest. Because there is no way you think of me that way.”

“You did notice that I was moping when you were avoiding me, right?” Robin smiled and squeezed the hand she was holding. “Almost like a, what was it, a ‘lovesick schoolgirl’?”

“Gah.” Lucina groaned and covered her eyes with her free hand.

Feeling suddenly brave, Robin stepped close and placed a quick kiss to Lucina’s cheek, enjoying the blush that swept up her face. Lucina slowly lowered her hand and offered Robin an embarrassed smile.

“I really do like you, Lucina. You messed up, true, but you admitted your mistakes. That takes a good person. _You_ are a good person.” Robin admitted, looking up at the taller girl trough her lashes.

“I’m still sorry. I probably won’t stop apologizing for a while,” when Robin opened her mouth to argue Lucina cut her off, “but thank you.” Lucina leaned forward so their foreheads were touching. “And I really like you, too. Though I think we established that already.”

“Can I kiss you?” Robin decided to continue on with the brave streak. Naga knew how long it was going to last.

Lucina’s face split into a grin. “Yes.”

And so Robin pushed herself onto her toes and captured Lucina’s mouth with her own. It was so much more than any book could describe. It felt right. It felt like home.

“Robin?”

“Gah!” Robin jumped and smacked her forehead into Lucina’s, effectively killing the moment.

“There you are!” Chrom ran up to the two women, frantically separating like two teenagers caught by their parents. Realizing that was exactly what just happened, Robin had to hold back a hysterical laugh. “Would you mind examining the staff and tome storage? You’ve kind of been doing it for so long no one else knows your system.

“Yep!” Robin cringed at the squeak that was her voice.

“And I'm going to go… help out… somewhere!” Lucina exclaimed, face bright red, turning and jogging off.

“Huh.” Chrom watched her run off, then shrugged.

“So, the staves?” Robin mentioned, turning to leave.

Of course, Chrom decided to throw an arm around her shoulders and walk with her.

“I’m happy for you, you know?” Chrom spoke up after a moment.

“Really?” Her voice came out small.

“Yes.” Chrom pulled her closer for a moment.

Robin couldn’t help but let out a little laugh of relief. She was being accepted. That was more than she could have ever asked for. And she apparently wasn’t alone. There were others like her here, and no one here cared. Not to mention the fact that she and Lucina had finally gotten as close as Robin had only dared to wish.

“But just remember, if you hurt my daughter, the upcoming apocalypse will be the least of your problems.”


End file.
